La douche
by Ewandyl
Summary: YAOI 1x2 Heero rentre de mission et veut prendre une douche... mais un certain natté y est déjà! OS


Auteur : Ewandyl  
Disclaimers : persos toujours pas a moi, mais nowel approche :p  
Couple: Slash 02x01x02  
Genre : OOC, léger UA, PWP...  
Rating : hmmm PG-13 jpense (T pour Ffnet) ^^

La Note de l'Auteur

-Voilà un petit OS^^ Une petite histoire qui m'est venue à l'esprit et que j'ai simplement mis sous forme d' OS ^^

-Présence d'un lemon. (Bon, c'est mon premier en tant que tel^^) J'ai, lors de son écriture, tenté de ne pas employer de lexique... peu alléchant. Pour moi, ils sont meilleurs s'ils sont joliment écrits!

Wufei : J'ai l'air très fin et malin dans cette fic...

Ewie : Oui, je t'ai choisi pour être la macro touche d'humour de cette fic! ^^

Wufei : Allez, l'histoire!

Ewie : C'est partiiiiiit!

_ La Douche_

Un jeune homme natté entra dans la pièce. Il se déshabilla rapidement et, seulement vêtu de sa croix en argent autour de son cou, se dirigea vers la douche. Il y pénétra rapidement et enclencha le robinet.

-Une bonne douche brûlante… Hmm, quel délice…

L'eau chaude ruisselait sensuellement sur les courbes de l'adolescent. Les cheveux détachés de l'américain étaient gorgés d'eau et leur couleur s'était légèrement foncée. La vapeur empli rapidement la pièce exiguë et rendit plus opaques les parois de la douche. Une douce mélodie monta alors.

-I miss you, Heero, I love you, Heero… ahh… quand reviendras-tu de ta mission? Quand aurais-je le courage de t'avouer mes sentiments?

Le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant reprit ses droits tandis que de légers soupirs se faisaient entendre.

-Pfiouuu, qu'est ce que j'ai la flemme de devoir brosser mes cheveux après…

-DUO!!! BORDEL!! Y'A PLUS D'EAU CHAUDE EN BAS!!

-Et voilà, Wufei me prive de mon bonheur quotidien, soupira le natté. C'est pas ma faute si j'ai été tout tâché de sang pendant la mission.

-GROUILLE TOI DE SORTIR!!

-On va faire comme si je n'entendais pas…

-OU JE VIENS TE CHERCHER!

-TU TIENS VRAIMENT A ME VOIR A POIL? S'écria le natté à bout de patience.

-…

-Et voilà! Je suis tranquille pour un moment.

Le jeune homme jeta sa tête en arrière afin de s'asperger de visage de l'eau bienfaisante. Mais cette dernière eut un effet que n'avait pas pensé l'américain. Des images diaboliques envahirent son esprit. De multiples images d'un Heero sous la douche, nu, son regard de glace transperçant tout ce qu'il fixe, l'eau ruisselant lascivement le long de son dos…

-Malheur! Voilà que je fantasme maintenant! Il va vraiment falloir qu'on mette ça au clair rapidement où je vais finir par lui sauter dessus sans crier gare!

L'homme soupira tristement avant d'ajouter pour lui-même.

-Si seulement il pouvait revenir de sa mission. Je vais horriblement lui faire payer mon attente quand il reviendra… je le suivrai partout pour l'embêter hi hi.. Partout partout… et même dans la douch… Rahh sa suffit Duo!! Bon sang, t'arrêtes de délirer, oui? Heero n'éprouve peut être même pas un centième milligramme d'amour pour toi…

*********************

La porte s'ouvrit doucement dans le salon. Une silhouette bien connue se tenait sur le seuil.

-Heero! S'exclama Quatre. Te revoilà enfin!!

-Hai…

-Ta mission c'est bien passée? Demanda Trowa, toujours occupé à faire un gros câlin à son petit ange blond d'amour.

-Pas de dommages importants.

-Hey, Heero, dit Wufei. Tu veux pas aller voir Duo et lui demander d'arrêter de vider le ballon d'eau chaude?

Le Japonais n'écouta même pas la demande du petit dragon et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec le natté. Il était fatigué et n'avait aucune envie de participer aux disputes perpétuelles entre Wufei et Duo. Tout ce qu'il voulait à ce moment était; de faire son rapport, ensuite manger un morceau, après prendre une douche et pour finir, dormir…

Le brun grimpa rapidement à l'étage et à peine arrivé dans la pièce, il jeta son sac de voyage sur son lit, alluma l'ordinateur et tapa à une vitesse folle le rapport entier et bien rédigé de sa mission d'une semaine. Avec son expérience en la matière, cela ne lui prendra pas plus de dix, voir quinze minutes. Fermant entièrement ses oreilles à tout source de bruit, il se consacra entièrement à sa tâche.

_~~Peu après~~_

-Terminé! Dit-il en appuyant sur ''entrée''. Après un petit « bip » sonore signalant que le message avait été envoyé avec succès, Heero ferma son laptop et quitta la pièce en vue d'un petit casse-croûte de nuit.

Quand il arriva à la cuisine, il surprit Trowa en train d'allonger Quatre sur la table de cuisine tout en lui enlevant sa chemise. Heero émit un petit rauquement de voix avant de se diriger tout droit vers le frigo.

-Je crois qu'on va finir ça dans la chambre, mon cœur. Murmura le grand brun à la mèche.

Les deux amants partirent rapidement vers l'endroit où ils auront toute l'intimité qu'ils souhaitent. Pour sa part Heero avala rapidement une tranche de jambon avec du pain et retourna rapidement vers sa chambre. Enfin, venait le temps de la douche. « Tiens pensa-t-il j'ai pas vu Duo ». Croisant Wufei qui lisait calmement un magazine sur les nouvelles armures Taurus il demanda:

-Où est Duo?

-Ben dans la chambre, non?

-…

Il remonta rapidement, laissant le soin à Wufei de replonger dans sa lecture. Le Japonais ouvrit doucement la porte et se dirigea vers son lit. Heero y posa ses vêtements, qu'il avait au préalable retiré. Il regarda brièvement l'unique blessure qu'il s'était faite. Une entaille assez profonde qui parcourait son torse de son téton gauche jusqu'à son nombril. Elle ne saignait déjà plus et s'était légèrement cicatrisée. Il faudra cependant qu'il la désinfecte, s'il y pense. Après s'être suffisamment examiné sous tous les côtés il pénétra dans la petite salle de bain…

-Bon sang, sa doit faire une demi heure que je délire là! Faut absolument que je lui parle!

Étonné et légèrement amusé, Heero décida de rester discret quelques minutes de plus, question de savoir à qui était adressé ces phrases. Il se couvrit d'une serviette et attendit patiemment. La voix reprit.

-Ahhh… je veux le voir comme ça, avec ça… je foooooonds!! AAAH ras le bol! Toi, cruelle douche devient froide et fait moi oublier toutes ses pensées diaboliques!

Heero étouffa un petit rire et redevint silencieux afin de ne pas se faire surprendre.

-Catastrophe, je suis foutu, voilà que j'entends sa voix à présent!

Heero fut interloqué. SA voix?! Non, ce devait sûrement être la suite des délires de son frère d'armes!

La voix reprit de plus belle.

-Bon je vais bientôt sortir, parce que je commence à cuire! Et ce pauvre Wufei qu'attends que je finisse pour prendre sa douche! Pff!!! … I want you He…

Le Japonais ragea contre l'eau qui lui cachait l'identité de ''celui que voulait'' Duo. Heero était d'ailleurs un peu inquiet de savoir l'identité de celui pour qui en pinçait Duo. Il était de toute façon temps de faire sortir le natté avant qu'il n'ai plus d'eau chaude pour lui. Il entra dans la douche, toujours muni de sa serviette. La voix devient alors plus claire à mesure qu'il détaillait le corps mouillé de l'américain.

-I miss you Heero!! OK c'est décidé, quand il rentre de sa mission, je lui fait ma déclarati…

Le natté se retourna après avoir ressenti une présence dans son dos. Il l'aperçu. Le bourreau de son cœur se tenait plus qu'a moitié dévêtu devant lui. Une cicatrice ornant son torse glabre.

-Shit, murmura l'américain. « Whaaaa, so sexy mon Hee-chan!!! »

Heero prit une teinte rouge pivoine, il n'avait peut être pas vraiment bien fait de rentrer dans la douche comme ça… car se tenait devant lui, un Duo entièrement nu, ses cheveux tombants en cascade sur ses épaules et collant sensuellement à sa peau.

Les deux compagnons d'armes s'observèrent et Heero prit la parole:

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

-Euh… « c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire! Re-shit! » …Heero… c'est peut être pas vraiment ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour, mais… je… je t'aime… tu me manques terriblement à chaque fois que tu n'est plus là, je m'inquiète à en mourir quand tu est en mission. Tu est mon petit îlot de repos et de protection… Et même si tu ne le montre pas, je suis certains que tes sentiments, quels qu'ils soient et si longtemps refoulés sont des plus passionnés… Je t'aime Heero, et je pourrais t'en donner mille raisons. « Je l'ai dit!! Bon… a plus qu'à attendre la réponse maintenant. J'aurais au moins fait de mon mieux.»[1]

Le pilote japonais ne sachant s'exprimer convenablement face à une telle déclaration, s'approcha lentement du natté à la natte détachée. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de l'américain et murmura juste :

-Je voulais simplement l'entendre. Je ne peux formuler une aussi belle déclaration, mais, sache que je t'aime aussi, et ce, depuis longtemps. [2]

Duo arbora une teinte rouge tomate X-tra mûre, réalisant que son souhait venait de se réaliser et la très très proche proximité d'Heero. [3] Ce dernier n'en resta pas là. Il releva son visage à hauteur de celui de Duo et quémanda doucement l'accès à la bouche du natté en mordillant délicatement ses lèvres. Celui-ci s'amusa à se faire un peu prier, mais n'en tenant plus, il lui permit de passer et leur langues se rencontrèrent, entament la danse la plus ancienne du monde. Ils s'exploraient mutuellement dans un baiser doux et langoureux, qui était leur premier ensemble et certainement pas le dernier. L'eau coulait toujours sur eux et provoquait mille sensations sur leur peau. Reprenant souffle après leur long échange, Duo se colla entièrement au Japonais demanda l'étreinte du siècle. Heero ne se fit pas prier, lui, et enserra l'américain entre ses bras. Le natté murmura fébrilement:

-Et si on troquait cet endroit pour un autre plus douillet…

-Bonne idée, souffla Heero.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et le souleva d'un coup, arrachant à Duo un mini cri de surprise. Mais il rencontra un obstacle de taille. La porte de la salle de bain! Quelle bonne idée de l'avoir fermée! L'américain pouffa de rire et aida son compagnon aux mains prises. Il tendit la main et appuya sur la poignée. D'un petit coup, elle s'ouvrit. Le lit le plus proche étant celui de Duo, il s'y dirigea. Les deux frères d'armes arboraient une teinte rouge au fur et à mesure qu'ils imaginaient ce qui allait se produire. Heero déposa délicatement son précieux fardeau sur le matelas. Duo était toujours nu de la tête au pieds et ses cheveux s'étalaient autour de lui telle une auréole.

« C'est une véritable invitation à la débauche ce qu'il me fait là… » Pensa Heero.

En effet, le natté s'était installé on ne peut plus lascivement sur les draps.

Heero s'installa à quatre pattes au dessus du natté et l'embrassa passionnément. Le Japonais faisait doucement descendre ses mains sur le corps alangui de son compagnon, tandis que ce dernier tâcha d'enlever l'unique barrière de vêtement que portait le Japonais. Ce ne fut guère difficile et le morceau de tissu rejoignit bien vite ses consœurs dans la salle de bain. Heero releva son visage et ancra ses yeux dans ceux améthystes de son futur amant.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

-Je t'aime Heero… c'est bien suffisant.

-Aishiteru Duo-kun.

Heero prit les mains de son futur amant et les positionna au dessus de la tête du natté. Il faisait ainsi prisonnier l'américain de ses caresses. Le corps à présent étendu de son compagnon sous lui, Heero avait le champ libre sur toute la surface de la peau à la saveur sucrée de l'américain. Il plongea tout d'abord dans le cou de compagnon pour y déposer aussi légèrement qu'un papillon, la marque de ce qui lui était sien. Sa bouche glissa encore et encore sur le torse pâle du natté. Celui-ci murmurait telle une litanie le prénom de l'être de ses rêves. Le Japonais attaqua alors les tétons de son amant. De sa main libre, il malaxa celui de droite et de sa bouche, mordillait le second. L'américain bougeait sensuellement sous son corps. Ayant suffisamment fait gémir son compagnon, Heero entama un lente descente, traçant un sinueux chemin sur l'abdomen du natté. Il approchait doucement de son but. Afin de pouvoir continuer son voyage, il libéra les mains de l'américain. Celles-ci se mirent aussitôt en action, parcourant voluptueusement les courbes asiatiques. Le Perfect Soldier était enfin arrivé au point de rencontre.

-Oh, God… murmura l'américain.

Heero émit un petit sourire.

-Je te réserve cette danse pour une autre fois mon cœur…

Le Japonais remonta à hauteur du visage de Duo et l'embrassa passionnément

-Quel supplice tu me fais vivre, Heero…

-Et ce n'est pas terminé…

Heero tendit sa main à l'aveuglette et tomba au bout de deux minutes sur la petite commode à côté du lit. Il y en retira un tube.

-Comment sais-tu que j'avais mis ça là? S'étonna le natté.

-C'est classé top secret…

Il appliqua un peu du gel sur ses doigts et sur l'intimité de Duo.

Dans un même mouvement, il embrassa une nouvelle fois son amant et inséra deux doigts en l'américain. Duo émit un gémissement qui fut étouffé par le tendre baiser.

-Heero…

-Chuut… Détend-toi…

Heero attendit patiemment que son amant s'habitue à sa présence et bougea lentement ses doigts. Ces derniers procuraient mille sensations à l'américain. Un grognement de mécontentement se fit entendre lorsqu' Heero retira sa main. Mais ce ne fut pas très long. Le Japonais se plaça entre les jambes de son amant et après avoir murmuré quelques paroles de réconfort et de tendresse, le pénétra lentement. Il se pencha de nouveau vers l'américain.

-Ai shiteru, Duo-kun.

-Moi aussi, Heero…

Le Perfect Soldier se mit en mouvement. Duo faisait de même calculant les siens sur ceux de son amant. Des soupirs emplirent alors la chambre, toujours plongée dans la pénombre. Leur excitation allait en crescendo et ils en atteignirent bientôt le paroxysme.

-Allons-y ensemble…

Dans un même râle, les deux frères d'armes se libérèrent. Heero retomba, ivre de fatigue, sur Duo. Le natté enferma immédiatement le brun dans son étreinte. Le lit était complètement défait par leurs ébats et la couverture était tombée à terre. Pas grave, ils avaient trop chaud pour en avoir besoin, sauf que…

-PUTAIN, DUO, ÇA FAIT TROIS HEURES QUE TU Y EST!!!

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Wufei furax. Analysant enfin dans quelle position étaient ses compagnons et leur état de dénuement extrême il resta interdit sur le seuil de la porte.

-Je crois que tu peux aller prendre ta douche, Wufei… murmura Duo.

-Oui… euh, c'est-ce que je vais faire… bon euh… ben…

-Tu peux même y aller de suite, tu sais…

-Oui, oui bien sûr…

-A moins que tu veuilles rester à nous reluquer encore?

La porte se referma vivement sur un Wufei rouge de honte.

-Je pouvais toujours attendre! Se murmura t-il a à lui-même.

Entendant les pas légers du Chinois disparaître dans les couloirs, les deux jeunes hommes se souhaitèrent une douce nuit, et s'endormirent.

**OWARI**

**Et voilà! Fin de mon tout premier OS...**

**Je vous remercie infiniment d'être arrivés en bas de cette page!**

**Votre avis...? Siouplaîîîîîîît [chibi eyes]  
**

**Les p'tites notes**

[1]Ewie : Yeah Duo, bravo!!

Duo: miciiiii!!!

[2]Ewie: J'ai envie de dire: Ben ça tombe bien tout ça! XD

[3]Je vous rassure, cette erreur de syntaxe est totalement voulue! ^^


End file.
